Pandora : Light of Hope
by Mercyblue
Summary: Berdasarkan informasi yang diberikan oleh Kurapika, Shine mengetahui bahwa kotak yang membawanya ke dunia 'Hunter' ini bernama Kotak Pandora. Naasnya, kotak tersebut hanya bisa ditemukan di Atlansia. Sebuah situs kuno yang dilindungi oleh Dewan Asosiasi Hunter. Jadi hanya para Hunter saja yang bisa masuk ke sana. Lantas bagaimana nasib Shine selanjutnya? Pandora Chapter 3 UPDATE!
1. Chapter I : Kota Zaban

**Pandora : Light of Hope**

Story by : Mercyblue

\--

Genre : Friendship/Adventure

Rated : K

Character : OC, Gon Freecss, Killua Zaoldyeck, Kurapika Kuruta, Leorio Paladiknight

Disclaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi

\--

 **Summary :**

Terdampar di dunia berbeda? Terdengar seram pastinya. Apalagi kalau dunianya adalah dunia Hunter X Hunter. Tempat di mana yang kuat memangsa lemah, monster liar dimana-mana, sungguh dunia yang tak terbayangkan.

Shine hanyalah seorang gadis sederhana berusia 20 tahun yang tinggal di sebuah kota kecil. Kisah hidupnya mungkin terdengar biasa saja di telinga orang lain, sampai suatu hari ia menemukan sebuah kotak musik kuno peninggalan neneknya dan membukanya.

Siapa sangka kotak kecil pembawa masalah itu secara ajaib melemparnya ke dunia mengerikan yang disebut dengan dunia 'Hunter'.

\--

CHAPTER I : KOTA ZABAN

\--

"Hei, sadarlah," ucap seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam. Ia berusaha membangunkan gadis yang berbaring di hadapannya saat ini dengan menepuk-nepuk pipi gadis itu.

"Dia pingsan, tapi tampaknya dia baik-baik saja." Seorang pria tinggi berkacamata tampak memeriksa kondisi gadis yang terbaring itu.

"Benarkah, Leorio? Tapi kenapa dia tidur di sini?" Anak laki-laki itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria tinggi berambut hitam itu. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya terlihat masih memikirkan sesuatu sambil mengelus dagunya.

"Gon, coba dekatkan ini ke hidungnya." Seseorang berambut pirang ikut berjongkok di sebelah anak laki-laki itu. Ia memberi Gon, anak laki-laki yang manis itu, sebotol kecil minyak aromaterapi.

"Terima kasih Kurapika, kurasa ini akan sangat membantu." Gon tersenyum.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Gon membuka tutup botol itu dan mendekatkannya ke hidung gadis yang terbaring pingsan di hadapannya. Perlahan gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya dan menggerakkan kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup.

"Ngg.." Gadis itu menggumam pelan, ia membuka matanya perlahan dan mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya. Dengan ekspresi bingung gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu memandangi wajah-wajah penolongnya. Seorang anak laki-laki manis bermata coklat dengan rambut hitamnya, seseorang yang cantik dengan rambut pirangnya dan satu lagi, seorang pria berpostur tinggi yang mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam.

Di tengah kebingungannya, gadis itu berusaha untuk bangun dan duduk, sembari memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing.

"Ah, kalian ini siapa?" tanya gadis itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar. Namaku Gon Freecss, panggil saja aku Gon," jawab anak laki-laki itu. Ia tersenyum. "Kami menemukanmu terbaring di pinggir jalan sana, lalu kami membawamu kemari." Gon menambahkan dan menunjuk jalan setapak yang berada di hamparan padang rumput hijau di depan mereka.

Gadis itu masih tampak kebingungan, ia memiringkan kepalanya lalu mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia memandang hamparan padang rumput yang ada di hadapannya. "Padang rumput? Tempat apa sih ini sebenarnya? Perasaan, tadi aku ada di gudang tua milik nenek? Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba aku ada di sini?" batinnya. Ia berpikir keras, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gon dan teman-temannya.

"Kurapika Kuruta. Panggil saja aku Kurapika." Remaja berambut pirang dan berwajah cantik itu juga memperkenalkan diri. "Dan, orang yg di sebelahku ini..." Perkataan Kurapika terputus.

"Leorio Paladiknight. Aku biasa dipanggil Leorio." Leorio melanjutkan kalimat Kurapika sambil tersenyum. "Nah, sekarang giliran kami yang bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau tertidur di sini?" sambung Leorio.

"Sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku ada di sini. Sebelumnya aku ada di gudang tua nenekku, lalu aku tiba-tiba saja berada di sini. Aku bingung sekali," jawab gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu tempat tinggal nenekmu pasti tak jauh dari sini. Kami bisa mengantarmu," hibur Gon.

Gadis itu berpikir, ia tak tahu tempatnya berada saat ini, tempat yang dipijaknya saat ini benar-benar terasa asing baginya. Ia menatap wajah Gon dan teman-temannya. Rasanya ingin sekali dirinya menerima bantuan dari 3 orang yang baru dikenalnya itu, tetapi ia tak ingin merepotkan mereka lebih jauh lagi. "Tidak perlu, Dik. Aku rasa aku bisa menemukan rumah nenekku," tolaknya halus, meski sendiri tak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Gadis itu berdiri dan menepuk t-shirt biru dan celana pendeknya yang berwarna hitam untuk membersihkannya. "Sebelumnya, terima kasih untuk bantuannya Gon, Kurapika dan Kak Leorio. Namaku Shine. Shine Erlangga Putri." Ia tersenyum.

"Namamu itu terdengar asing, Shine." Kurapika menanggapi. Sedangkan Shine yang masih bingung hanya bisa tertawa geli. Sejujurnya Shine juga berpikir bahwa nama para penolongnya itu juga terdengar asing di telinganya.

"Hei, Kurapika. Jangan-jangan dia korban penculikan," bisik Leorio pada Kurapika yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Coba lihat pakaiannya, dia bahkan tak membawa apa-apa saat kita menemukannya." Mereka pun memperhatikan penampilan Shine.

"Ya, sebenarnya apa yang kau bilang benar juga Leorio." Kurapika menganggukkan kepalanya. Sementara itu, Shine menatap mereka bertiga sambil tersenyum, ia membungkukkan badannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih lalu berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauhi mereka bertiga.

"Tunggu Shine. Kami akan mengantarmu." Gon mengejar Shine lalu menepuk pundak gadis manis itu. Shine yang terkejut menghentikan langkahnya dan secara reflek menoleh ke arah Gon.

"Teman-teman, bisakah kita melanjutkan perjalanan setelah mengantar Shine pulang?" Gon berbalik lalu bertanya, atau lebih tepatnya berteriak pada kedua temannya yang sekarang berada di belakang mereka berdua. Kurapika dan Leorio berjalan menghampliri mereka lalu mengangguk, tanda bahwa mereka setuju. Lagipula Gon, Kurapika dan Leorio tidak sampai hati membiarkan seorang gadis tersesat yang baru tersadar dari pingsannya berjalan sendirian tak tentu arah, mereka khawatir Shine akan pingsan lagi atau diganggu orang jahat yang tak bertanggung jawab.

Melihat niat baik dan kesungguhan hati ketiga orang kenalan barunya itu, rupanya membuat Shine luluh. Akhirnya, Shine memutuskan menerima bantuan tiga sekawan itu.

"Nah, Shine. Sekarang apa kau ingat alamat rumah nenekmu?" tanya Leorio.

"Ah, iya. Alamat rumah nenekku di Jalan Puncak Bunga Cermai Blok 35A. Seharusnya tidak sulit menemukannya karena di blok itu hanya ada beberapa rumah dan letaknya saling berjauhan satu sama lain," jelas Shine.

"Kok alamat rumahnya agak aneh ya, Leorio?" tanya Gon bingung, pertanyaan Gon itu membuat Shine menoleh ke arahnya.

"Entahlah, Gon. Mungkin Kota Zaban ini agak berbeda dengan kota lainnya. Lagipula kita juga pendatang baru di sini," bisik Leorio.

Setelah berpikir agak lama, Kurapika memberikan sarannya, "Kalau begitu lebih baik kita menemui petugas penjaga kota ini dan langsung menanyakan alamat ini padanya."

Kemudian mereka berempat pun berjalan menuju kota dan pergi ke kantor petugas penjaga Kota Zaban.

\--

15 menit kemudian...

"Maaf, Nona. Apa Anda yakin alamat ini sudah benar?" tanya seorang wanita berpakaian seragam mirip dengan seragam polisi.

Shine menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya, Bu. Saya yakin sekali tidak salah mengingatnya."

"Maaf sekali, Nona. Di kota Zaban ini, tidak ada alamat yang Anda sebutkan tadi," ucapnya lagi penuh penyesalan.

"Kota Zaban?!" Shine terkejut, mata bundarnya yang berwarna hitam itu terbelalak lebar. Shine lemas, tubuhnya roboh ke kursi yang ada di belakangnya. Ia terduduk lesu.

"Shine, kau baik-baik saja?" Gon menepuk punggung Shine.

"Gon, aku tidak pernah mendengar Kota Zaban sebelumnya." Perkataan Shine membuat Gon, Kurapika, Leorio dan Ibu Petugas heran.

Ya, Kota Zaban adalah kota yang menyandang predikat kota terbersih di dunia 'Hunter', selain itu suasananya yang masih asri dan dikelilingi hutan membuatnya dikenal sebagai kota suaka yang membantu penangkaran hewan dan monster langka. Jadi, sudah pasti setiap orang pernah mendengar perihal kota ini meski hanya sekali.

"Nona, sebenarnya Anda berasal darimana?" tanya petugas wanita itu lagi.

" Saya berasal dari Kota Malang, Provinsi Jawa Timur, Negara Indonesia, Bu." Shine menjawab pertanyaan itu selengkap mungkin, berharap petugas itu dapat membantunya menemukan jalan pulang ke rumahnya.

Petugas wanita, Gon, Kurapika dan Leorio saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Sepertinya mereka belum pernah mendengar negara yang baru saja disebutkan oleh Shine. Menyadari ekspresi wajah keempat orang yang bersamanya, Shine putus asa. Ia masih merutuki dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa ia terdampar dan berada di tempat yang sama sekali tak ia kenal.

"Shine, jangan khawatir. Kami akan membantumu menemukan rumahmu." Gon menenangkan kawan barunya itu. Shine menatap Gon, lalu tersenyum pahit. Suasana hening beberapa saat.

"Berbicara tentang jangan khawatir, bukannya harusnya kita mengkhawatikan tentang ujian hunter kita?" Leorio mulai membuka suara. Gon dan Kurapika tersentak. Karena terlalu fokus menolong Shine, mereka lupa akan tujuan awal mereka datang ke Kota Zaban.

"Benar, kita harus segera pergi." Kurapika mengeluarkan jam kecil dari dalam tasnya, memastikan apa mereka masih punya waktu untuk mengikuti ujian hunter itu. "Bila kita berangkat sekarang, kita masih sempat mengikuti ujian itu," tambahnya.

"Tapi..." Gon menatap Shine, ia prihatin dengan kondisi gadis itu.

Shine membalas tatapan Gon. Sebenarnya, ia masih terpukul dengan kejadian yang baru saja menimpa dirinya, namun mengingat bahwa ia akan menjadi beban bagi para penolongnya jika terlihat sedih, Shine berusaha tersenyum.

"Pergilah, Gon. Terima kasih banyak sudah membantuku. Sudah cukup aku merepotkan kalian semua. Aku akan baik-baik saja disini," ucap Shine dengan suara parau. Shine bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu mengusap kepala Gon dengan lembut.

"Maaf kami harus pergi, Shine. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi." Kurapika membungkuk lalu berlalu pergi diikuti Gon dan Leorio. Shine tersenyum mengantar kepergian mereka.

-To Be Continue-


	2. Pandora Chapter II : Kotak Misterius

Pandora : Light of Hope

Story by : Mercyblue

\--

Genre : Friendship/Adventure

Rated : K

Character : OC, Gon Freecss, Killua Zaoldyeck, Kurapika Kuruta, Leorio Paladiknight

Disclaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi

\--

 **Chapter Sebelumnya :**

Shine menemukan dirinya terdampar di sebuah tempat yang tak dikenalnya, Kota Zaban. Syukurlah, ia bertemu Gon, Kurapika dan Leorio yang baik hati. Tiga sahabat baik itu, membawa Shine ke kantor pengawas Kota Zaban untuk memperoleh informasi mengenai alamat rumah neneknya. Namun, Shine begitu terpukul mendengar petugas pengawas ternyata tidak mengetahui bahkan tidak pernah mendengar kota dan negara tempat Shine tinggal.

\--

Chapter II : Kotak Musik Misterius

\--

Kotak itu, bukanlah sebuah kotak biasa. Meski dari luar terlihat kusam, berkarat dan rusak namun ia menyimpan rahasia menakjubkan. Mitologi Yunani mengatakan bahwa kotak itu memiliki kemampuan untuk menjawab segala pertanyaan, menghapus segala keraguan bahkan menyibak tabir kebenaran. Dan nama dari kotak itu, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kotak ...PAN...

Bukan, bukan. Kita tidak sedang membicarakan kotak PANdora. Karena di dalam kotak Pandora yang ada hanyalah segala macam keburukan, seperti penyakit, wabah kesedihan, dan keputusasaan[1]. Jadi kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi jika kotak itu dibuka? Sungguh tak terbayangkan.

Oleh karenanya yang akan kita bicarakan di sini adalah benda kecil yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut, dan nama dari benda itu adalah HaraPAN.

"Astaga, tulisan apa ini?" keluh seorang gadis berusia dua puluh tahun yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang. Ia menutup buku yang baru saja ditemukannya dalam gudang tua di rumah neneknya.

Gudang tua itu terasa lembab dan berdebu. Aroma dari pengapnya ruangan itu begitu menyesakkan dada setiap orang yang memasukinya. Jika saja, ibu sang gadis tidak menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan gudang itu, pasti gadis itu tidak akan ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Uhuk," Gadis itu terbatuk sesekali, suatu kesalahan ia mengabaikan nasehat ibunya untuk membawa masker agar debu-debu yang berterbangan di ruangan itu tidak masuk ke saluran pernafasannya.

Dengan penerangan seadanya, si gadis terus memeriksa benda-benda yang ada di gudang itu. Di samping buku tua yang ditemukannya tadi, ia menemukan banyak benda lain yang telah rusak dan tak lagi bisa dipakai lagi di ruangan itu. Misalnya sebuah piano tua, sofa yang dipenuhi lubang, tempat tidur yang kerangkanya telah patah dan beberapa sampah lainnya.

Gadis itu masih terus mengais barang di sekitarnya hingga ia menemukan sesuatu. Sebuah kotak, awalnya si gadis hendak membuang benda itu, namun ketika benda itu nyaris terlepas dari genggamannya suatu daya magis seakan menghipnotisnya dan menarik alam bawah sadarnya untuk mengetahui apa isi dari kotak yang dilapisi debu tebal itu.

Si gadis membawa kotak misterius itu ke sudut ruangan yang tertembus oleh sinar matahari. Ia meniup permukaan kotak itu lalu mengusapnya dengan tangannya. Sekarang, bentuk kotak itu terlihat sedikit lebih jelas. Kotak itu terlihat sangat kuno dengan ukiran indah terlukis di seluruh permukaannya. Dengan jantung berdebar, gadis manis itu membuka kotak itu perlahan. Tiba-tiba...

Ting ting ting!

Rangkaian dentingan manis mengalun merdu dari kotak kuno itu. Membuat gadis yang membuka kotak itu terhanyut di dalamnya. Kepalanya terasa agak berat dan pusing setelah mendengar lantunan musik itu. Oleh karenanya, ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya. Kendati demikian, gadis itu masih tetap bersikeras menikmati setiap detik alunan nada yang dimainkan oleh kotak musik itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, suasana kembali sunyi. Gadis itu berpikir, mungkin lagu dari kotak musik itu sudah mencapai batas akhirnya. Meskipun kepalanya masih terasa berat, namun seolah terhipnotis, si gadis tetap merasa ingin mendengar lagu itu sekali lagi. Oleh karenanya, ia memutuskan untuk mulai membuka matanya agar bisa kembali memainkan kotak musik itu.

\--

"Ah, aku ingat sekarang," batin Shine. "Kotak musik itu! Aku mengalami semua hal gila ini karena kotak itu."

Shine berusaha mengingat peristiwa yang terjadi padanya sebelum ia ditemukan pingsan oleh Gon, Kurapika dan Leorio di Kota Zaban. Dan semakin ia melakukannya, ia semakin yakin bahwa insiden terdamparnya dirinya ke tempat asing ini disebabkan oleh kotak musik kuno itu. Di saat yang sama, Shine berpikir, jika kotak itu bisa membawanya ke tempat ini, maka benda itu pasti juga dapat mengembalikannya ke tempat asalnya.

Gadis muda itu menghampiri petugas wanita yang sempat menolongnya beberapa saat lalu. "Bu, terima kasih untuk air minum dan kue yang sudah Ibu sediakan untuk saya. Saya juga bersyukur bisa beristirahat sejenak di tempat ini." Shine mengucapkan terima kasih pada petugas wanita itu dan menjabat tangannya. Anak muda itu tersenyum, ia bersiap untuk pergi.

"Sama-sama, Nona," balas petugas wanita itu. "Apa Anda sudah tahu di mana letak rumah orang yang Anda cari?"

Shine mengangguk. "Sebenarnya saya juga belum yakin, tapi saya pasti akan menemukannya," jawabnya mantap.

\--

Di sebuah padang rumput hijau di Kota Zaban, tampak 3 orang sahabat berlarian menyusuri jalan setapak. Ketiganya tampak tergesa-gesa.

"Ayo, teman-teman sedikit lagi kita sampai di tempat ujian hunter selanjutnya." Sambil berlari seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang mengenakan baju setelan hijau berusaha menyemangati teman-temannya. Kedua kawan bocah laki-laki itu menjawab dengan menganggukan kepala masing-masing dan terus berusaha menyamakan langkah kaki mereka.

Tiba-tiba, salah seorang dari mereka berhenti dan memperhatikan sesuatu. Menyadari hal tersebut, dua orang lainnya juga ikut menghentikan langkah kaki mereka.

"Gon, ada apa? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya seorang remaja berambut pirang.

"Kurapika, orang yang ada di sana itu." Gon, si bocah laki-laki bermata hazel itu menunjuk ke satu arah, membuat kedua temannya yang lain ikut memperhatikan sosok yang ditunjuknya."Bukankah dia Shine?"

"Mana, Gon?" tanya seorang pria dewasa yang memakai kacamata hitam, ia masih berusaha mencari sosok yang ditunjuk oleh kawan kecilnya itu.

"Di sana, Leorio. Orang yang sedang merangkak itu, bukankah dia terlihat seperti Shine?" jelas Gon.

Leorio kembali memperhatikan arah yang ditunjuk oleh Gon, "Entahlah, Gon. Aku kurang bisa melihat wajahnya dari sini," ucapnya. "Tapi sepertinya itu memang dia." Leorio memicingkan matanya.

"Sepertinya dia mencari sesuatu." Kurapika mengamati gerakan Shine dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Ketiga sahabat itu, Gon, Kurapika dan Leorio, saling berpandangan dan tampaknya mereka bertiga memikirkan hal sama.

\--

"Pasti ada di sekitar sini. Aku yakin sekali." Shine menggumam pelan. "Jika tadi aku ditemukan tergeletak di sini, pasti kotak itu terjatuh tak jauh dari sini."

Shine merangkak sambil meraba-raba rumput hijau di hadapannya, berharap menemukan kotak musik kuno yang telah membawanya ke tempat asing ini. Ketika ia meraba rumput-rumput itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan memfokuskan pandangannya, ia merasakan tangannya menyentuh sesuatu. Namun, sesuatu itu bukanlah kotak yang ia cari, melainkan sepasang sepatu boat kecil. Shine menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Gon?!" Gadis itu terkejut, dengan cepat ia berusaha untuk berdiri. Shine memperhatikan wajah Gon, lalu dilanjutkan dengan menatap kedua teman anak laki-laki itu, Kurapika dan Leorio.

"Bukannya tadi kalian bilang mau mengikuti ujian?" tanya Shine bingung.

"Kami melihatmu dari kejauhan," ucap Kurapika singkat.

"Kelihatannya kau sedang mencari sesuatu. Mungkin kami bisa membantu untuk mencarinya, karena itulah kami menghampirimu," kata Leorio melanjutkan kalimat sahabatnya yang berambut pirang itu.

Shine mengangguk. "Aku mencari kotak musik yang bentuknya seperti ini," jawab Shine sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas yang di atas permukaannya terdapat gambar sebuah kotak unik berukiran kuno kepada Gon, Leorio dan Kurapika. "Kupikir kotak ini pasti tertinggal di tempat aku berbaring tadi. Kebetulan sekali, kita bertemu lagi. Jadi aku bisa bertanya pada kalian, apa kalian melihat dan menemukan kotak ini?"

Gon dan Leorio mengernyitkan dahi mereka lalu saling memandang satu sama lain. "Shine, saat kami menemukanmu kau tidak membawa apapun termasuk kotak itu." Gon menjawab pertanyaan Shine sedangkan Leorio mengangguk untuk mengiyakan pernyataan sahabatnya.

"Begitu, ya?" Shine menghela nafas panjang. "Padahal benda itu satu-satunya harapanku untuk kembali."

Shine tersenyum getir. Gadis itu ingin sekali menangis, tapi ia tak mau membuat ketiga kenalan barunya itu merasa sedih dan khawatir karenanya ia mencoba untuk terlihat tegar.

"Kau yakin benda ini bisa membawamu kembali, Shine?" tanya Kurapika sembari mencermati gambar yang diperlihatkan padanya.

Shine mengangguk, ia menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi padanya sebelum ia terdampar di Kota Zaban. Mulai dari saat bagaimana dirinya menemukan kotak musik itu dan membukanya. Semua peristiwa itu diceritakannya secara mendetail kepada 3 laki-laki yang berada di hadapannya itu. Dan, 3 orang lawan bicaranya hanya menatapnya tak percaya. Tapi di sinilah mereka, di dunia 'Hunter' di mana segala yang tak mungkin menjadi mungkin. Suasana menjadi hening setelah itu.

"Shine, apa bentuk dari kotak musikmu sama persis dengan gambar ini?" Kurapika menatap Shine dengan ekspresi serius.

"Aku tidak begitu pandai menggambar. Tapi aku yakin sekali sudah menggambarnya sesuai dengan apa yang kuingat." Shine tersenyum. "Ada apa, Kurapika?"

Remaja berambut pirang itu memejamkan matanya. "Aku pernah melihat benda ini." Ucapan Kurapika membuat semua pandangan tertuju padanya.

"Kotak ini bernama Kotak Pandora. Sebuah kotak yang dipercaya dapat mengabulkan keinginan orang yang membukanya, tapi di saat yang sama juga menimbulkan bencana bagi orang tersebut." Kurapika mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Lalu, di mana aku bisa mendapatkan Kotak Pandora ini, Kurapika?" Shine kembali bertanya.

"Itu masalahnya Shine, sesuai rumor yang beredar kudengar Kotak Pandora berada Kota Atlansia," jawab remaja berambut pirang itu. "Dan sayangnya, karena Atlansia adalah salah satu situs misterius yang dilindungi, hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa ke sana. Dengan kata lain, kau harus mempunyai ijin khusus untuk bisa masuk ke sana." Kurapika kembali memberikan penjelasan.

Gon dan Leorio saling menatap satu sama lain. "Itu artinya..." Mereka berdua berkata pelan.

"Benar. Kau harus punya kartu lisensi Hunter untuk memasuki tempat itu," sambung Kurapika.

Leorio beranjak bangun dari tempat duduknya, "Sebenarnya, kau bisa menyewa jasa seorang Hunter untuk melakukannya. Tapi biaya yang dikeluarkan pasti sangat besar." Pernyataan Leorio itu disambut dengan anggukan dari teman-temannya.

Leorio membalikkan badannya, ia bersiap untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Namun, sebelum berjalan pria itu menengok ke belakang, ke arah Gon dan teman-temannya. "Ayo, kita berangkat. Tunggu apalagi? Kita bisa terlambat mengikuti ujian jika terus berada di sini."

Mendengar ajakan Leorio itu, kedua sahabatnya, Gon dan Kurapika juga bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Mereka bertiga mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan Shine sendirian di tempat itu.

Sementara itu, Shine yang begitu terpukul setelah mendengar penjelasan Kurapika dan Leorio hanya bisa terdiam dan tertunduk lesu. Gadis itu bingung, ia berpikir apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya karena sepertinya mustahil bagi gadis itu untuk bisa pulang ke tempat asalnya.

-To Be Continued-

[1] Pengetahuan tentang Pandora dari mitologi Yunani. Sumber : google


	3. Pandora Chapter III : Satu Tujuan Sama

**A/N :**

Halo, Para Pembaca.

Di kesempatan kali ini ijinkan saya, Author Blue, mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada teman-teman yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca Fic saya.

Seperti biasa, sebelum melanjutkan chapter Pandora : Light of New Hope, saya ingin memberikan tanggapan untuk review dari para pembaca.

\- Tanggapan untuk review dari Author LoveCastielAngeEtKlausHybride.

Terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya, ya. Saya kurang mengerti Bahasa Perancis, jadi semoga saja terjemahan saya benar. Hehe... Terima kasih sudah menunggu kelanjutan dari Fic saya. Saya usahakan untuk update chapter secara rutin setiap minggunya. Terima kasih juga untuk reviewnya yang membuat saya semakin bersemangat untuk menulis dan melanjutkan Fic ini.

 _"Response to Author LoveCastielAngeEtKlausHybride's review. Thanks for your review. I'm so glad to hear it. Actually, I'm not good at French, so I hope that my translation goes right. Hehehe..._ _I was so happy when I heard that you would wait the next chapter of my fic. I will make effort to update it once a week, routinely. Once more time, I'll say thank you so much for your review. It made me more excited for wrote and continued this fic."_

Baiklah. Akhir kata, saya, Author Blue, mau undur diri dulu ya, Teman- teman. Mohon maaf jika ada salah kata. Sampai jumpa di Hari Kamis mendatang. Jangan bosan untuk membaca fic saya, ya.

Saya tunggu kritik dan saran dari kalian.

Happy Reading!

-Salam Sayang dari Blue-

\--

 **Pandora : Light Of Hope**

Story by : Mercyblue

\--

Genre : Friendship/Adventure

Rated : T

Character : Shine Erlangga Putri (OC), Gon Freecss, Killua Zaoldyeck, Kurapika Kuruta, Leorio Paladiknight

Disclaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi

\--

 **Chapter Sebelumnya** :

Shine telah mengingat semuanya tentang bagaimana ia sampai ke Kota Zaban. Yang saat ini gadis itu yakini ialah bahwa ia harus bisa menemukan kotak musik kuno peninggalan neneknya. Sebab hanya benda itu saja yang dapat memulangkannya ke tempat asalnya.

Berdasarkan informasi yang diberitahukan oleh Kurapika, Shine tahu bahwa kotak musik neneknya itu dikenal dengan sebutan Kotak Pandora di dunia yang ia tinggali saat ini, dunia 'Hunter'. Namun sepertinya mustahil bagi dirinya untuk mendapatkan Kotak Pandora tersebut sebab benda itu berada di Atlansia, sebuah situs kuno yang dilindungi di dunia ini dan hanya para Hunter saja yang bisa memasukinya.

Lantas bagaimanakah nasib Shine selanjutnya?

\--

Chapter III : Satu Tujuan Yang Sama

\--

Gon, Kurapika dan Leorio beranjak meninggalkan Shine. Kini gadis berambut hitam itu mulai putus asa. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Tempat yang ia tuju saat ini hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang-orang tertentu saja, para Hunter. Seperti kata Leorio, gadis itu bisa saja menyewa jasa seorang Hunter untuk ke sana. Namun mengingat besarnya biaya yang dibutuhkan, rasanya hal itu tak mungkin dilakukan, sebab Shine tak membawa apapun saat terdampar di dunia ini selain dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu akhirnya hanya bisa terduduk dan melamun memikirkan nasibnya. Ia memperhatikan ketiga orang penolongnya yang mulai meninggalkannya. Shine berpikir bahwa para penolongnya itu juga putus asa dan menyerah untuk membantunya.

Tiba-tiba, Gon menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Bocah laki-laki itu melihat Shine yang sedang duduk dan menatapnya, "Shine, kau tidak jadi ikut bersama dengan kami?"

"A.. aku ikut dengan kalian?" tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Iya, kau mau pulang 'kan?" Leorio ikut berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Shine.

"Bukankah kau juga ingin menjadi seorang Hunter agar bisa mendapatkan kotak Pandora itu dan pulang ke tempat asalmu?" Kurapika juga bertanya pada Shine.

Shine menganggukkan kepalanya, sepertinya gadis itu memang tidak punya pilihan selain menjadi seorang Hunter agar bisa masuk ke Kota Atlansia dan mencari Kotak Pandora yang mungkin bisa memulangkannya ke dunianya.

"Shine, kami semua juga memiliki tujuan yang sama. Jadi kenapa kita tidak mengikuti ujian itu bersama-sama?" Gon tersenyum ke arah Shine.

"Teman-teman..." Gadis manis itu memandang teman-teman barunya dengan takjub. Shine terharu melihat Gon dan kawan-kawannya yang begitu memperhatikan dirinya. "Terima kasih. Kalian baik sekali." Air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk mata Shine.

Kemudian, dengan cepat Gon menghampiri Shine dan menggandeng tangannya. "Nah, ayo kita berangkat. Jika tidak cepat, kita semua bisa terlambat mengikuti ujian itu." Mereka berempat pun segera berangkat menuju puncak bukit Kota Zaban untuk mengikuti ujian hunter.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, Gon, Kurapika, Leorio dan Shine tiba di sebuah komplek perumahan yang sepi. Dengan sikap waspada dan tanpa lengah, mereka mengamati keadaan sekitar sambil terus berjalan.

"Aku tidak menyukai tempat ini. Tempat ini terlihat seperti kota mati. Tidak ada seorang pun yang ada di sini." Perkataan Leorio memecah keheningan di tempat itu.

"Tapi kupikir tempat ini cukup bagus untuk dikatakan sebagai kota mati, Kak Leorio," ucap Shine menanggapi kalimat Leorio.

"Sebenarnya, di sini ada banyak orang." Gon berkata pelan sambil tetap mengamati bangunan tinggi yang berdiri di sepanjang jalan mereka.

"Jadi, tetaplah berhati-hati." Kurapika mengingatkan ketiga orang temannya.

"Hah? Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu itu?" Leorio bertanya pada Gon dan Kurapika dengan ekspresi kaget dan heran. Sebab sejauh pengamatannya, pria itu memang tidak melihat ada orang lain selain dia dan ketiga orang temannya.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar ada suara hembusan nafas di mana-mana?" Kurapika merespon pertanyaan Leorio.

"Selain itu, aku juga bisa mendengar suara gesekan pakaian mereka. Kedengarannya mereka mencoba untuk bersembunyi." Gon turut memberikan penjelasan.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan kedua rekannya, Leorio kembali membuka telinganya lebar-lebar, mencoba sebisa mungkin mendengarkan suara di sekitarnya. Namun, hasilnya nihil, laki-laki itu tak berhasil mendengar apapun. "Yah, sayang sekali, pendengaranku ini normal. Kau juga tak mendengar apapun 'kan Shine?" tanyanya pada Shine.

Karena tak ada respon dari lawan bicaranya, pria berkacamata itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat Shine berdiri. Betapa terkejutnya Leorio saat menyadari bahwa gadis itu tidak lagi berada di tempatnya.

"Kak Leorio, di sini! Kalian harus melihat ini. " Shine berjongkok di depan sebuah gang sempit sambil melambaikan tangannya. Reflek, Leorio dan ketiga orang temannya berlari menghampirinya.

"Shine, jangan menghilang tiba-tiba!" Leorio memarahi gadis yang saat ini duduk di hadapannya.

"Maaf, aku menemukan seorang anak sendirian di gang sempit ini." Shine berdiri. Dia tersenyum sambil menggendong seekor hewan kecil yang mirip seperti rubah. Dan, kata-kata Shine sontak saja membuat ketiga orang temannya tak habis pikir. Gadis berambut hitam itu bercerita bahwa tadi ia sempat mendengar suara rintihan dari dalam gang itu. Sepertinya hewan malang itu terjepit dan tidak bisa keluar. Shine berusaha mengeluarkan anak itu dan ternyata usahanya berhasil meski kini keduanya mendapat beberapa luka lecet di masing-masing tubuh mereka.

"Wah, ini seekor Flox," Gon memperhatikan hewan kecil itu. Sementara Shine hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hewan ini adalah hewan peliharaan yang dikenal sangat setia pada majikannya dan terbiasa tinggal di dalam rumah. Aneh sekali menemukannya sendirian di tempat ini." Kurapika memulai analisanya.

"Berarti ini membuktikan perkataan kalian berdua benar." Leorio berujar pada Gon dan Kurapika. "Pasti ada orang di tempat ini."

"Bukan cuma 'ada' tapi 'banyak', Leorio," koreksi Kurapika yang selanjutnya dijawab dengan tatapan sinis dari Leorio. Tiba-tiba...

Srek srek tap tap.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki banyak orang menuju ke arah empat sekawan itu. Sekawanan orang bertopeng berjubah putih mendatangi Gon dan kawan-kawannya. Dari barisan paling belakang, seorang nenek-nenek bertubuh pendek muncul ke hadapan empat orang yang tengah terdiam karena terkejut itu.

"Hmm. Anak-anak ini menarik juga," ujar nenek itu sambil tersenyum senang. "Berkat kerjasama yang bagus dari kalian berempat, kalian berhasil mengetahui keberadaan kami. Bagus sekali." Nenek itu terlihat cukup puas melihat kebersamaan empat sekawan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Sebagai hadiah, aku akan memberikan sebuah pertanyaan dengan dua jawaban pada kalian berempat!" teriak sang nenek dengan tiba-tiba. Sedangkan Gon dan kawan-kawannya hanya terdiam penuh kebingungan.

"Kalian ingin melewati gunung ini, 'kan? Tapi sebelum itu, kalian harus melewati kota ini terlebih dahulu. Dan untuk bisa melewati kota ini, kalian harus menjawab soal kuis dariku." Nenek itu mulai memberikan pengarahan. "Kalian hanya punya waktu lima detik untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Kalau kalian gagal, maka kalian akan didiskualifikasi."

Gon dan Kurapika mengangguk, namun Leorio tampak kecewa. Sedangkan Shine hanya diam memperhatikan instruksi dari sang nenek sambil mengelus kepala Flox yang berada di gendongannya.

"Kalian hanya boleh menjawab dengan jawaban satu atau dua. Tidak ada jawaban lain. Apa kalian mengerti?" jelas nenek itu lagi.

"Tunggu dulu. Jika kami semua hanya diberi satu pertanyaan, itu artinya apabila salah satu dari kami salah menjawab maka yang lain akan dianggap gugur. Benar begitu?" tanya Leorio sambil menahan emosi.

"Tapi, itu juga berarti jika salah satu dari kita berhasil menjawab dengan benar maka kita semua bisa lulus." Gon mengomentari perkataan Leorio.

"Ya, memang begitu sih," jawab sang nenek setelah berpikir ulang.

Di tengah perbincangan Gon dan kawan-kawannya dengan nenek itu, tanpa diduga seorang laki-laki yang membawa dua pedang di punggungnya menerobos ke depan dan dalam sekejap sudah tiba di depan nenek penguji.

"Hei, ayolah. Cepat ajukan saja pertanyannya. Aku akan menjawabnya," ucapnya dengan penuh percaya diri. Pria itu berkacak pinggang di depan nenek itu.

Tingkah laku yang tak beretika dari laki-laki itu membuat Shine geram dan tanpa sadar dia menghampiri pria itu lalu menepuk bahunya. "Hei, Kak. Tidak sopan berbicara seperti itu pada orang yang lebih tua. Di negaraku, kau pasti dihukum jika berperilaku begitu," sergah gadis itu. Sementara ketiga temannya hanya bisa memandangi Shine dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ya, kalian tahu di dunia 'Hunter', tata krama atau sopan santun saat berhadapan dengan orang lain berada di urutan ke-sekian alias tidak terlalu penting.

Pria itu menoleh ke arah Shine. "Lalu, kau mau apa?" tanyanya sinis. "Sudah kau mundur saja, Perempuan." Pria itu mendorong Shine hingga gadis itu terjatuh. Gon datang menghampiri Shine dan membantunya berdiri. Mereka berdua merasa kesal dengan tingkah angkuh laki-laki itu.

"Sudahlah, cepat kita selesaikan ini." Pria itu kembali menatap tajam nenek penguji. Sang nenek mengangguk. "Tapi, sebelum itu aku berbeda dari bocah-bocah di sana. Aku bekerja sendiri. Jadi jika aku menang, aku lulus sendirian. Bagaimana?" tanya optimis.

"Boleh saja," Nenek penguji menjawab dengan senyuman tipis. "Kalian berempat bagaimana?" Wanita tua itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Gon, Kurapika, Leorio dan Shine.

"Tak masalah. Lagipula dengan begitu kami jadi tahu contoh pertanyaan yang akan diajukan pada kami nanti," jawab Leorio mewakili teman-temannya.

"Dasar, bodoh. Aku pasti akan berhasil melewati ujian ini. Dan setelah itu, aku akan menyiapkan banyak jebakan untuk kalian semua di sepanjang jalan nanti," pikir pria berpedang itu dengan seringai licik terlukis di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, pertanyaan untukmu adalah.." Nenek itu menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "...ibu dan kekasihmu ditangkap oleh sekelompok penjahat. Tapi, kau hanya bisa menyelamatkan salah satu dari mereka. Pilih siapa yang akan kau selamatkan, pilih satu jika ibumu, atau pilih dua jika kekasihmu. Waktumu hanya lima detik dari sekarang." lanjutnya.

Gon dan kawan-kawannya tertegun mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sungguh pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh nenek itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan lingkup pekerjaan seorang hunter. Apa semua ini hanya lelucon? Dan mereka semua pun terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Pertanyaan macam apa ini?" tanya Leorio dengan nada meninggi. Ia mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah yang sudah memuncak.

"Jawaban dari pertanyaan ini tidak memiliki jawaban yang pasti. Dengan kata lain, kita hanya bisa berharap jawaban kita sama dengan jawaban yang diinginkan oleh nenek itu." Kurapika berpikir keras sambil menganalisa dengan cepat.

"Rasanya aku pernah mendengar soal seperti ini, di mana, ya?" Shine tampak memikirkan sesuatu, demikian pula dengan Gon.

Berbeda dengan empat sekawan di belakangnya, pria yang membawa dua pedang di punggungnya itu langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari penguji tanpa berpikir panjang. "Satu!" serunya.

Dengan arogan, pria itu yakin bahwa pilihannya tepat. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin menolong kekasihku tapi sepertinya jawaban yang diinginkan oleh wanita tua ini adalah pilihan nomor satu yaitu ibu," batinnya dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau memilih nomor satu?" tanya nenek penguji sekali lagi.

Pria itu menjawab, "Di dunia ini aku hanya memiliki satu orang ibu yang takkan bisa digantikan oleh siapapun. Berbeda dengan kekasihku, jika dia mati aku bisa mencarinya lagi."

Setelah mendengar jawaban pria itu, nenek penguji berdiskusi dengan orang-orang bertopeng yang ada di belakangnya. Dan tak lama kemudian, wanita tua tersebut maju ke hadapan pria angkuh itu, ia menyampaikan keputusannya.

"Pergilah." Hanya satu kata yang terucap dari mulut nenek itu. Setelah itu, ia dan orang-orang bertopeng itu membukakan jalan menuju gunung.

Pria sombong itu menoleh ke arah Gon dan kawan-kawannya dengan ekspresi mengejek. Kemudian ia berlalu begitu saja sambil tertawa keras. "Aku tunggu kalian di depan. Itu pun jika kalian lolos. Hahaha!"

Leorio mulai tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Pria berkacamata itu mendatangi sang penguji.

"Pertanyaan macam apa ini? Apa kalian semua berniat mempermainkan kami?!" teriak Leorio. "Kuis ini cuma omong kosong. Jawaban dari pertanyaanmu itu tidak ada yang benar atau salah. Kalau begini, lebih baik aku mencari jalan lain saja. " Laki-laki itu membalikkan badannya.

Namun, tepat saat Leorio beranjak pergi, orang-orang bertopeng yang ada di tempat itu menghadang jalannya. "Sayang sekali, keputusanmu itu sudah terlambat, Anak muda. Jika kau meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang, kau akan dianggap gugur." Nenek penguji menghampiri dan memperingatkan Leorio.

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mau dijawab seperti apapun, tidak ada jawaban yang benar. Beda orang pasti beda jawaban," jawab Leorio dengan jengkel.

Tiba-tiba, Kurapika tersentak saat mendengar perkataan Leorio. Sepertinya, ia menyadari sesuatu. Kurapika mengalihkan tatapannya pada Gon yang berada di sebelahnya. Gon membalas tatapan teman baiknya, tampaknya bocah laki-laki itu juga menyadari hal sama.

"Leorio!" Gon dan Kurapika memanggil Leorio secara bersamaan.

"Kalian berdua?! Jangan-jangan kalian berpikir untuk mengikuti kuis bodoh ini." Leorio memarahi dua sahabatnya.

"Kak Leorio, tolong kendalikan amarahmu itu. Itu sama sekali tak berguna." Shine menggenggam tangan Leorio.

"Hmm.. kelihatannya bocah laki-laki berambut hitam dan remaja berambut pirang itu mengerti." Nenek penguji mengalihkaan pandangannya pada Kurapika dan Gon. "Kalian berdua, diam. Biar 2 anak muda itu yang menjawab pertanyaan ini. Jika jawaban mereka benar, maka kalian aku nyatakan lulus." Wanita itu mendekati Leorio dan Shine.

"Bagaimana? Pilih satu jika ingin ikut, pilih dua jika menolak," ucap nenek penguji sekali lagi, sebelum menoleh ke arah Kurapika dan Gon.

"Satu!"Kurapika menjawab dengan tegas. "Ayolah, kawan-kawan. Tes ini sungguh sederhana, kuharap kalian juga mengerti," batin remaja berambut pirang itu sambil mengalihkan tatapannya pada Shine dan Leorio.

Keputusan Kurapika secara sepihak itu semakin membuat Leorio naik pitam. Jika saja Shine tidak memengang tangannya, mungkin saat ini dia sudah menghajar Kurapika karena kesal.

"Baiklah, pertanyaan untukmu adalah.." Sang nenek menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Jika anak perempuan dan anak laki-lakimu diculik oleh sekelompok penjahat dan kau hanya bisa menyelamatkan salah satu di antara mereka, siapa yang akan kau selamatkan? Pilih satu untuk anak laki-laki atau pilih dua untuk anak perempuan."

"Dasar sial! Kenapa panitia ujian memberikan pertanyaan bodoh seperti ini? Pertanyaannya bahkan lebih sulit dari pertanyaan yang sebelumnya." Leorio menepis tangan Shine yang menggenggamnya, kemudian ia kembali mengepalkan tangannya. Shine tertegun melihat sikap Leorio. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk diam.

"Waktumu 5 detik mulai dari sekarang," ucap nenek penguji. Dan suara orang-orang bertopeng yang mulai menghitung mundur terdengar menggema di tempat itu.

5!

4!

\- To be continued -


End file.
